In My Last Day with You
by KuroRena
Summary: Kisah Kaito di hari terakhirnya bersama Miku... WARNING : OOC, ABAL, FIRST FIC, SUCK AT SUMMARY, ALL KAITO'S POV. Mind to RnR?


Oke~

Minna-san, fic pertama saya nih~ XD

Langsung saja~

Title : In My Last Day with You

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Pairing : Kaito x H. Miku

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya… Sayang sekali… .

WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, First Fic, All Kaito's POV

Di pagi dimana aku menjemputnya, aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar tidur yang nyaman. Nuasa hijau dimana-mana. Hijau memang warna kesukaannya…

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatapku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kaito nii-chan, apa kamu mencintaiku?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, memegang bahunya, menatapnya dalam dan menjawab dengan pasti.

"Tentu saja, Miku-chan. Kamu adalah orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini…"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari yang indah. Aku dan Miku berjalan berdua di tepi pantai. Kami bercanda tawa, tertawa bersama… Kami bahagia.

Aku selalu menikmati setiap menit bersama dengannya, setiap detiknya. Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang selalu tersenyum riang, suaranya yang merdu, senyumnya yang manis.

Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Sampai-sampai sakit hati ini dibuatnya…

.

.

.

.

"Kaito nii-chan! Ayo kita pergi ke sana!" Tunjuk Miku ke arah sebuah tempat karaoke. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo…" Jawabku. Ia bersorak riang.

"Yeey! Kaito nii-chan memang paling baik!" Serunya. Lalu ia berjinjit dan mencium pipiku, dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat karaoke itu, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan perbuatannya.

"He,hey, Miku-chan, tunggu aku!" Seruku padanya. Ia hanya tertawa.

"Ayo, Nii-chan, cepat!" Serunya sambil tertawa senang. Mau tidak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. Imuut… Sekali. Ia bersemangat sekali hari ini. Ia senang sekali hari ini. Hari ini…

Ia tegar sekali…

Aku menatap Miku yang sudah jauh didepanku. Wajahnya terlihat riang. Tidak tampak sedikit pun kesedihan dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia memang senang.

"Kaito nii-chaaan! Ayo cepaat~~" Serunya padaku. Aku mengangguk, lalu berlari mengejarnya. Rambut dan Scarf biruku berkibar diterpa angin selama aku berlari. Miku melambaikan tangannya padaku, menyuruhku cepat menemuinya.

"Aiih, Nii-chan, kamu lama sekaliii~ Nanti waktuku keburu habis!" Ucapnya dengan bibirnya yang mungil. Aku menatapnya. Dahinya berkerut sedikit, namun tidak ada kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Miku-chan…" Kataku pelan. Ia terkejut.

"Nyoo, Nii-chan, kenapa murung sekali? Aku Cuma bercanda kok!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia berbalik dan memasuki tempat karaoke itu.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, menatap punggungnya yang mungil. Miku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…

.

.

.

.

Pikiranku berpacu ke seminggu yang lalu. Saat Miku pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Aku dan Len serta Rin segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Disanalah aku menemukan kebenaran yang disembunyikan Miku selama ini…

"_Kaito-san, ini kabar buruk… Tolong tabahkan diri anda…" _Kuingat dokter yang memeriksa Miku waktu itu berkata padaku, membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti.

"_Ada apa? Miku kenapa?" _

"_Saya hanya bisa bilang, hidup Hatsune-san tidak lama lagi… Seharusnya ia berada di rumah sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang, biarkan ia menikmati sisa hidupnya…"_

Aku kembali mengingat masa itu. Seminggu yang lalu…

"_Ti, tidak mungkin… Memangnya Miku sakit apa? Dokter, tolong beritahu saya…"_

"_Sepertinya sejak dulu Hatsune-san mengidap penyakit aneh yang menggerogoti tubuhnya… Umurnya tidak lama lagi. Mungkin sekitar seminggu…"_

Aku ingat betapa takutnya diriku waktu itu. Aku ingat betapa aku memikirkan bahwa seminggu lagi, 7 hari dari sekarang, Miku yang sangat kusayangi akan menghilang dari pandanganku selamanya.

Aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi Rind dan Len saat memberi tahu berita itu pada mereka. Rin yang langsung menangis… Len yang langsung memeluk Rin…

"Kaito nii-chaaan…. KAITO NII-CHAAAN?" Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Miku memanggil namaku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ia menatapku dan memanggilku lagi.

"KAITO NII-CHAN!" Serunya. Aku menatapnya.

"Apa?" Kataku pendek. Ia tersenyum.

"Mau lagu apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk monitor di ruang karaoke. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Apa saja boleh…" Jawabku. Ia merenggut.

"Ayolah, nii-chan, semangat sedikit!" Katanya. Kini giliran aku yang mengerutkan kening.

"…Kenapa kamu bisa begitu bersemangat? Besok… Batas waktumu kan?" Kataku. Miku terhenyak, lalu duduk disampingku.

"Karena nii-chan, daripada aku terus terbelenggu dalam kesedihan, lebih baik aku gembira saja di akhir hidupku. Aku ingin bisa bergembira bersama nii-chan, membuat kenangan indah sebanyak mungkin bersama nii-chan… Jadi, tolong gembiralah… Untukku, ya?" Katanya sambil menatapku. Dadaku sesak, aku tidak tahan lagi…

Aku memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Miku… Aku sangat menyayangimu…" Kataku pelan. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Nii-chan, jangan menangis… Bukannya tadi aku minta nii-chan bergembira sedikit?" Bujuk Miku. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku takut… Miku… Jangan pergi! Tolonglah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…" Pintaku. Ia menghela napas dan melepas pelukanku.

"Kaito nii-chan… Kalau nii-chan saja takut, bagaimana denganku? Nii-chan, jujur saja, aku takut… Takut sekali. Aku takut memikirkan hidupku akan berakhir besok. Aku sedih mengingat hidupku akan berakhir. Aku masih ingin hidup… Aku masih ingin bernyanyi… Tapi nii-chan, aku berusaha tegar. Jadi, tolong, ya?" Kata Miku sambil menatapku lekat. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

Akh… Betapa egoisnya diriku ini. Aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya, dan tidak memikirkan perasaanya.

Aku kembali memeluknya.

"Gomenne, Miku-chan… Aku egois sekali… Maafkan aku ya?" Bisiku pelan. Lalu aku menatapnya, dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Wajah Miku memerah.

"Kaito nii-chan…?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Jangan bicara…" Kataku pelan. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, dan mencium bibirnya yang mungil, sebentar saja, sampai-sampai Miku tidak sempat bereaksi. Ia hanya menatapku dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku lalu memegang tangannya.

"Kamu benar, Miku… Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang hari ini." Kataku padanya sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya mengangguk, dan memilih lagu pilihannya.

Miku memilih lagu Last Night Good Night, lagu kesukaannya. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

"_Suyasuya…. Yume wo miteru…_

_Kimi no… Yokogao…"_

Miku bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan. Aku mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Kenanganku kembali di masa-masa Miku dan Rin serta Len bermain di pantai, dan di saat hari sudah senja, Miku akan mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah…

Ia menghanyutkanku dengan nyanyiannya. Aku terpesona, terpukau dengan nyanyiannya yang penuh perasaan. Setelah lagunya selesai, ia menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana, Kaito nii-chan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk.

"Indah sekali." Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia tertawa gembira.

"Benar?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Yay! Hahahaha!" Tawanya riang. Aku menghela napas lega. Setidaknya sekarang ia kembali ceria. Ia lalu menyodorkan mic padaku dan bertanya.

"Kaito nii-chan, mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, kamu saja yang bernyanyi.." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yaah… Nii-chan…" Ujarnya kecewa. Namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Nii-chan, nanti kamu harus bernyanyi ya!" Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan menjawab dalam hati.

"_Tentu saja, Miku… Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu…"_

.

.

.

.

Selesai berkaraoke, hari sudah senja. Aku dan Miku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai dimana dulu kami biasa bermain.

"Ayo, Kaito nii-chan! Ayo!" Kata Miku penuh semangat. Lalu ia berlari menuju pantai. Aku berlari mengikutinya.

Saat sampai, Miku segera melepas sepatunya, dan berlarian di tepi pantai.

"AAAH~ KANGENNYAAA~~~!" Seru Miku senang. Aku mengikutinya. Ia terus berlarian di tepi pantai. Rambutnya yang hijau panjang berkibar diterpa angin.

"Ya… Aku juga kangen tempat ini…" Kataku. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Hm! Hm! Dulu, Rin akan menjerit ketakutan disitu saat melihat kepiting dan Len akan menertawakannya! Dan biasanya, Kaito nii-chan akan duduk di batu karang itu, dan mengawasi kita. Sedangkan aku… Biasanya aku akan menolong Rin dan menegur Len… Ya kan?" Kata Miku sambil menunjuk berbagai arah.

"Yeah… Dan nanti pada akhirnya aku akan ikut bermain, menciprati dirimu dan Rin serta Len air laut yang asin, dan kalian akan menjerit-jerit kesenangan seperti anak kecil." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Miku memukul bahuku.

"Nyoo, Nii-chan! Aku tidak menjerit seperti anak kecil, kan?" Katanya. Aku tertawa melihat kelakuannya. Ia lalu mulai menggelitikiku.

"Eh, Hei! Miku, Ahahah, ge, geliii!" Seruku. Ia tertawa saja. Aku mulai berlari. Kami berkejar-kejaran di pantai itu, bermain air, membangun istana pasir besar...Sampai tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan kami harus kembali.

Di tengah perjalanan, Miku berkata padaku.

"Kaito nii-chan?" Panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Apa, Miku-chan?" Tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Mmm… Tidak ada apa-apa… " Jawabnya. Aku kembali berjalan.

"Kaito nii-chan?" Panggilnya lagi. Aku kembali menoleh.

"Ya?" Tanyaku. Ia kembali pundung.

"Er… Tidak jadi deh…" Katanya pelan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, namun kembali berjalan. Tidak lama kemudian…

"Kaito nii-chan?" Panggil Miku untuk ketiga kalinya. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya, aku menoleh.

"Apaaa, Miku-chaaan? Daritadi kamu mau ngomong apa?" Tanyaku. Ia menunduk.

"Te, terima kasih telah menemaniku seharian ini…" Katanya pelan. Aku terhenyak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku-chan. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Kan masih ada besok." Kataku. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak… Sebenarnya, rasanya aku tidak kuat lagi…" Kata Miku. Baru kuperhatikan napasnya terengah-engah. Butir keringat mengalir di wajah dan keningnya.

"Mi, Miku?" Panggilku. Hatiku dicekam rasa panik.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Kaito nii-chan… Sepertinya dokter itu salah memperkirakan sisa hidupku…" Katanya terbata-bata. Aku segera membopongnya. Beruntung, ada taman dekat tempatku berdiri. Aku segera menggendongnya ke sana dan menyenderkannya pada bangku taman itu.

Aku duduk disampingnya. Miku terlihat kesakitan. Aku segera menelpon ambulance.

"Uh… Kaito nii-chan…" Panggil Miku lagi.

"Jangan bicara dulu… Tolong Miku, bertahanlah… Sebentar lagi ambulancenya tiba…" Kataku panic. Dalam hati aku berdoa pada Tuhan.

"_Tolonglah, Tuhan, jangan ambil Miku dari sisiku sekarang… Tolonglah… Berikan kami waktu sedikit lagi…" _

"Percuma, nii-chan… Jantungku sudah mulai lemah…" Ucap Miku pelan sambil mengambil tanganku dan meletakannya di jantungnya untuk merasakan debaran jantungnya itu.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Detak jantungnya melemah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Sementara jantungnya melemah, jantungku berpacu semakin cepat. Aku dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Miku, tolong… Jangan…" Kataku. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Ia menghapus air mataku dan berkata.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, Kaito nii-chan…" Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku mendekatkan dirinya ke bahuku.

"Kaito nii-chan… Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bersamamu terus…" Kata Miku pelan. Aku menggeleng.

"Jangan berkata begitu… Miku, tolonglah! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi…"

DEG… DEG…

Jantungnya melambat. Aku semakin panic.

"Kaito nii-chan, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalku pada yang lain ya? Dan maafkan aku…" Kata-katanya terputus.

"Miku! Tolong, tolong…. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Miku… JANGAN…" Kataku putus asa. Wajah Miku sekarang benar-benar pucat. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya.

"Kaito nii-chan… Ini permintaan terakhirku…" Kata Miku pelan. Aku kini diam, mendengarkannya.

"Apa, Miku?" Kataku dengan suara bergetar, mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Tolong bernyanyilah untukku…"

.

.

.

.

Aku bernyanyi untuknya.

Di malam hari yang sepi itu, di saat daun-daun berguguran, aku bernyanyi bagi Miku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia berada di pangkuanku, dengan wajah pucat, namun senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Aku mulai bernyanyi.

"_Ichidome no KISEKI wo… Kimi ga umareta koto…_

_Niidome no KISEKI wo… Kimi no sugoseta jikan…"_

Aku terus bernyanyi. Miku menutup matanya, tanganku berada di atas jantungnya. Saat aku bernyanyi, kurasakan betapa lemah jantungnya.

DEG… DEG…

"_Arigatou… Arigatou…._

_Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete…"_

Aku melanjutkan nyanyianku. Detak jantungnya masih terasa di telapak tanganku.

DEG…. DEG…..

_Arigatou… Arigatou…_

_Issho ni sugoseta hibi o…_

_Arigatou… Arigatou…_

_Anata ga watashi kureta subete…"_

Aku terus bernyanyi. Detak jantungnya semakin lemah saja di tanganku.

DEG….. DEG…..

Selesai bernyanyi, aku menatap Miku. Ia menatapku, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… Kaito nii-chan…" Dan pelan-pelan, ia menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Air mata terakhirnya mengalir di pipinya yang mungil.

DEGH…

Detak jantungnya berhenti. Aku tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lagi.

"…Tidak…" Ucapku. Air mataku menetes di sisi matanya, membuatnya seakan habis menangis.

"…TIDAK…"

Orang yang kusayangi sudah pergi selamanya. Hatsune Miku, satu-satunya perempuan yang kucintai, lenyap dari pandanganku, meninggalkan diriku yang memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin sambil menangis di taman sampai ambulance datang.

.

.

.

.

-10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-

Aku merapikan rambutku dan menatap bayanganku sendiri di kaca. Aku sudah berubah banyak sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku sekarang memakai kacamata berframe biru, sesuai dengan warna mataku.

Rin dan Len sudah dewasa. Rambut Rin yang keemasan telah tumbuh sampai ke pinggang. Sedangkan Len… Rambutnya hanya bertambah panjang sedikit. Namun ia lebih dewasa, tubuhnya lebih tinggi.

Kami semua sudah dewasa.

Namun, kenangan di malam itu tidak pernah hilang dari hadapanku, saat aku memberi tahu pesan terakhir Miku pada Rin dan Len.

"_Rin… Len…" Aku memanggil mereka berdua. Mereka datang menghampiriku._

"_Kaito nii-chan, dimana Miku nee-chan?" Tanya Rin padaku. Len hanya menatapku penuh kesedihan. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tidak sampai hati memberi tahu adik perempuannya itu._

"_Dengar, Len, Rin… Miku nee-chan sudah tidak ada… Dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh…" Ucapku pelan. Len menunduk._

"_Maksudnya… Kaito nii-chan… Miku nee-chan tidak meninggal kan? KAITO NII-CHAAAN…" Teriak Rin padaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk._

"_Len-chan? Tolonglah, Miku nee-chan masih hidup kan?" Tanya Rin putus asa. Len hanya menggeleng sedih, air mata mengalir di pipinya._

"_TIDAK… TIDAAAK…. MIKU NEE-CHAAN…" Tangis Rin. Len memeluk Rin._

"_Sudahlah, Rin-chan… Setidaknya Miku nee-chan tidak akan menderita lagi… Rin-chan mau Miku nee-chan terus menderita? Apa Rin-chan lupa kalau Miku nee-chan sakit keras? Lebih baik kita relakan…" Ucap Len berusaha membujuk Rin sambil memeluknya. Len juga menangis._

"_MIKU ONEE-CHAAAN…. AKU MAU MIKU NEE-CHAN…" Jerit Rin. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, dan berpaling, meninggalkan Len yang berusaha menenangkan Rin._

"Haaah…." Aku menghela napas. Aku menengadah ke atas, menaikan kakiku di atas meja kerjaku di rumah, dan melepas kacamataku.

"_Miku… Kalau saja kamu masih disini…" _Kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari laci meja kerjaku, dan melihatnya. Foto Miku yang sedang tertawa senang. Pipinya yang kemerahan, suara tawanya yang riang, kembali berpacu dalam ingatanku.

Aku mengusap mataku yang capek. Lalu memasukan kembali foto itu.

"_Miku… Sampai sekarang, aku masih mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku…"_ Kataku dalam hati. Lalu aku kembali bekerja dalam diam, dan berusaha mengusir rasa sedihku.

~FIN~

.

.

.

.

UWOOOH! SELESAIII!

DAAAN…

HANCUR LEBUUR… *nangis guling-guling*

Wow, saya ga nyangka loh bisa 2000 kata lebih… Bahkan saya ga nyangka bisa selese ceritanya.

Emang sih, dilihat dari keseluruhan cerita, sepertinya cerita saya itu sulit dimengerti dan bisa saja bikin bosen pas dibaca… Yah, wajar sih, saya ga begitu bakat bikin fic… *pundung di pojokan*

Eniwei, ini karya pertama saya!

Mind to RnR?

NB : Please, no Flame~ XD


End file.
